Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here . ---- Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The former original mascots of Playstation. Both are legends, but only one can come out on top. Can Crash keep Spyro at bay, or will Spyro flame grill him? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The PlayStation, released in 1994, and one of the biggest names of video game history. Boomstick: And with it came two icons so beloved that they pretty much became the console mascots... Wiz: ...even though Sony never owned the rights to either of them. Boomstick: Crash Bandicoot, the blunder from Down Under. Wiz: And Spyro the Dragon, the Dragon of Legends. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Crash Bandicoot (Cue Crash Twinsanity Theme Song)' Wiz: On a small island chain off the coast of Australia, two evil scientists, Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio, had a plan. A plan to conquer the world and rebuild it in their image. To do this, they would create the ultimate army...using the native wildlife. Boomstick: Yep, that's right, they captured a selection of creatures from the islands, anthropomorphed them with the Evolvo-Ray and brainwashed them into working for the evil doctors with the Cortex Vortex. Honestly, I think I'd rather be sold to the circus. Wiz: The head of this animal army was to be a bandicoot, who due to his tendency to break objects was named Crash. Surprise surprise, the Cortex Vortex failed to brainwash him, and Crash quickly made his escape. Washing up on the shore of the island furthest from Cortex Castle, he made a journey BACK to the castle to rescue Tawna, a rather disturbingly sexy bandicoot he had fallen for, for....*ahem* obvious reasons. The odds were heavily stacked against him, but he succeeded, and Dr Cortex swore revenge. Boomstick: And so began a life long rivalry between the two. Whenever Cortex has a plan for taking over the world or simply to destroy his nemesis, Crash always answers the call....if he's not sleeping. PHYSICAL ATTACKS *Tornado Spin **Can break wooden crates **Able to move whilst attacking. **Ability to hover in midair. *Slide **Can travel short distances *Body Slam **Able to break steel crates *Hand-to-hand combat Wiz: Crash has always been pretty reckless, and that means he tends to use his own body as a weapon. His most notable ability is his Tornado Spin, spinning his whole body like a top. Crazy as this may be, he can send enemies flying with this attack, and surprisingly, he almost never gets dizzy. Although he can only spin for a short period of time when on the ground, he can spin for a lot longer when in the air. In fact, he can even slow a fall by using his tornado spin to hover back down to Earth. Boomstick: Of course, over time, enemies began to realise "Hey, we need something to stop that bandicoot whirling into us all the time!" and developed ways to counter his spin. Crash, in turn, responded with new attacks to counter their...counters. Wiz: His Slide attack propels him along the ground for a short distance, enabling him to tackle a foes feet, knocking them off balance and dodging spiky shields. For enemies only vulnerable up-top, he can perform a Body Slam, which has devestating effects. In fact, his slam is so powerful it can break open steel boxes. Of course, he needs to be airborne to use this move, and it is very difficult to land. Boomstick: Crash is also very good at hand to hand combat. His fighting style is a bit of a mystery, but it seems to incorporate various punches and kicks, both one- and two-handed/foot, or even a mixture. Some of his attacks are so powerful they can break an enemy's block. Basically, these attacks are just about as insane as his personality...I'm liking this guy! WEAPONS *Wumpa Bazooka **Fires Wumpa Fruit **Explodes on impact **One fruit per round *Jetpack **Tornado spin still usable **Comes with Wrist-blaster **Difficult to control Wiz: If for whatever reason Crash feels like having a little more firepower, he can utalise a variety of machines and weapons for dishing out the punishment. His favorite is his Wumpa Bazooka, which basically does what it says on the tin; it's a bazooka that shoots Wumpa Fruit, the native fruit of the island chain. Once he's locked and loaded, the fruit can hit its target at a considerable range, and will actually explode on impact, killing anything in its path. I guess an apple a day really does keep the doctor away, if aimed right and flung hard enough. That said, Crash can only fire one fruit at a time, and needs to reload after each one, making him vulnerable. Boomstick: For getting around, Crash can man many vehicles, but again, he has a favorite...his trusty jetpack. One of his first power ups, it allows him to fly and its boosters let him keep up with the action, whilst still using his Tornado Spin. Later editions came with a wrist-mounted blaster, giving him an effective projectile weapon.....damn, now I want one. CONTROLLING ENEMIES *"Jacking" **Mounts animals and rides them wherever he wants. **Large enemies need to be dazed to "jack" **Has limited control without outside help. *Linked Attacks **Can throw, slam or spin enemies whilst holding them. Wiz: Perhaps Crash's strangest ability, however, is his ability to control the movements and minds of those around him, including his own enemies. Yes, this is a real thing. If he grabs hold of an enemy, he can pretty much drag them around wherever he wants. He did this to Neo Cortex himself when their world was threatened by an inter-dimensional threat, using him as an extension to his spin, or as a hammer, or even throwing him with ease. Boomstick: If Crash can't grab hold of an opponent, he can jump on TOP of them, in a process called "jacking". Once he's on top of someone, he will ride them wherever he wants to go. He can do this to all sorts of opponents, large and small. However, this isn't entirely full-proof. Whilst he can easily mount smaller animals, like polar bear cubs, larger animals, bigger than him, need to be beaten up a bit before he can do anything. Also, exactly how much control Crash has over the animal he's jacked seems to vary. Larger enemies need outside help from his friend, Aku Aku, and even small animals will charge blindly with Crash unable to stop them. WEAKNESSES *Lack of intelligence. *Not physically very strong *Extremely lazy *Easily distracted Wiz: Sadly, whilst Crash does have some strange abilities, this doesn't translate into a calculating fighting machine. Far from it. Not only is he not physically strong for the most part (barring some inconsistency), he's...well, not very bright. The guy can't even talk properly, communicating in some sort of babbling tone. Furthermore, he is extremely lazy, often spending his days fast asleep on the seashore and whilst he means well, it doesn't take much for him to be distracted by something, usually food. Boomstick: Of course, I don't get distracted li-oh, I've never seen that bird before, hang on a second...........................oh, never mind, it was just a plastic bag. Wiz: And yet, despite all these handicaps, Crash has always come through in the end. Every time Cortex has threatened the world, he has single handedly defeated him. Boomstick: He's travelled across time, through dimensions and beyond, and every single time, he's been there, not asking for anything, and yet he's saved the day, signed autographs and then gone back to sleep again. You couldn't ask for a better hero, if you ask me. Crash: Yeeeeee-HAAAAH!! Spyro the Dragon (Cue Spyro The Dragon Theme Song) Wiz: The Dragon Realms were a place of peace and tranquility...well, except for the odd thief or two. One day, they made off with a red dragon egg, or at least until the dragons showed up and they bolted like little sissies, dropping the egg in the process. Moments later, the egg hatched, and the little dragon inside was safe. Peace was resorted. Boomstick: Until a few years later when the Gnorcs, arch enemy of the dragons, decided to crystalise all the dragons and take over the realms. However, they only set their crystalising hoo-dickey to work on dragons over a specific height. One dragon remained untouched...Spyro, the little dragon who's egg had been stolen. So, basically, the Dragon Realms had to rely on a toddler to save them. That sounds reassuring. Wiz: And yet Spyro triumphed, defeating the Gnorcs and saving all the dragons from their crystal prisons. After this, he was called away to many other realms, including Avalar and the Forgotten Realm, to deal with a whole multitude of monsters and save the day. Why can't all children be this awesome? FIRE BREATH *Primary Weapon *Can burn or melt objects (surprise surprise) *Multiple Attacks **Short burst **Long stream **Arched fireball **Charged shot Boomstick: As you'd probably expect from a dragon, Spyro's main ability is his fire breath. It's even hinted in his name, taken from the Latin word "spiro" (to breathe) and the Greek word "pyro" (fire). When he was younger, he could only really fire it in a single short burst, but that was often enough to get the job done. One hit, and the enemies are dancing around with their pants on fire. Classy. Wiz: But, as Spyro grew older, he began to develop his fire-breathing skills and manifest multiple ways to start the fire. Although he still prefers the short burst, he can now breathe out a short stream of flames for a few seconds, and even shoot fireballs. These come in two forms. The first is fired in a short arch, and is great at hitting enemies without getting too close. The second is fired straight ahead, travels a considerable distance and causes maximum destruction to anything in its way....well, at a cost. Spyro needs to charge up this fireball in order to use it, and he is vulnerable for a few seconds whilst doing so. BREATHES *Ice Breath **Freezes enemies solid **Kills fire monsters **Charged shot can freeze shallow water *Electricity Breath **Stuns enemies **Prolonged attacks will kill *'Disables robots **Charged shot can create an electric tornado Boomstick: Fire isn't the only thing coming out of Spyro's mouth. He has a wide variety of breath attacks, although some are more useful than others. I seriously doubt we'll be seeing his bubble attack against anything other than a Pokemon. Wiz: His favorite secondary breathes appear to be Ice and Electricity. Unlike his fire breath, these work at disabling enemies rather than outright killing them, although these do vary depending on what he's up against. In general, he can freeze an enemy solid with Ice, leaving them open to attack. Electricity is used to stun an opponent, but will kill if given enough time. Like Fire, these can be charged and the results are devastating. His charged Ice shot, for instance, has the ability to freeze shallow patches of water for a short period of time. PHYSICAL ATTACKS *Charge Attack **Can break through metal **Hard to control *Horn Dive **Can create shockwaves *Dragon Kata **Makes use of horns, tail and chi. *Wing Shield **Can deflect blunt projectiles Boomstick: Of course, Spyro isn't all about breathing over his opponents, he can go hand to hand with them too...well, figuratively speaking. Wiz: Spyro's main melee weapons are his horns, which are quite large for his size. He usually uses these in the form of a charge attack, delivered at full speed into an enemy's chest. When you think about it, that really has to hurt, especially since he can somehow break through metal, shattering it like it was glass. I'm honestly surprised he doesn't get a migrane. Especially since he can also use the Horn Dive attack, which has him jump up and smash head first onto the ground. I tried that once...it hurt. Boomstick: When his home realm was invaded by the denizens of the Shadow Realm, Spyro learnt the ancient martial art of "Dragon Kata". Dragon Kata focuses on the use of a dragon's horns, tail and inner chi to defeat opponents, and Spyro quickly learnt all of these tricks. Using his horns for fast, frantic attacks, he can jab or throw his enemies. Using his tail, he can perform stronger attacks, using it to hammer, swipe or stab opponents (and yes, those are the official names). And best of all, he can use his chi for a powerful wing slash, energy ball "punch" and the "Chi Roar", which creates a massive shockwave, and then there's no more anything. ''' WEAKNESSES *Incapable of sustained flight **Can only glide and hover **Grounded if hit by an enemy. *Arrogant and Cocky *Often charges headlong into trouble. Wiz: You'd think with all these abilities, Spyro would be invincible. He isn't Ironically, one of the few things he can't do is fly. Sure, he can glide and hover, but he can't stay airborne forever. This means he is extremely vulnerable if he hits an enemy whilst gliding, as he has no way of recovering himself once he starts plummeting back down to earth. '''Boomstick: In addition, Spyro rarely listens to advice. He is extremely arrogant and cocky, and thinks little of his own personal safety, prefering to do things his way and by his rules. That has lead to some rather...awkward incidents, including one where he was defeated by a mammoth after bragging about how exactly he would defeat him. No one has ever let him hear the end of it. Wiz: However, it seems that has not stopped Spyro. In his short life span, he has defended multiple different realms from a whole host of invaders, and almost single-handedly saved all of them. He has defeated a wide variety of villains, including The Sorceress, Grendor, The Sorcerer, Gnasty Gnorc (twice), Red (twice) and Ripto (a grand total of four times). He may be cocky, but with a track record like that, maybe he can afford to be. Spyro: So, are we gonna do this thing or, what? DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Invader Jim Johnston again) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Crash Twinsanity Theme Song) Crash walks in his homeland, and he sees a purple dragon. He thinks he's a monster sent by Dr. Nefanrious. He runs toward him when Spyro sees him. Spyro: Time to beat another monster. Crash and Spyro enter their combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl Boss Batle 1) Spyro charges in Crash hitting hard enough to bounce back a little. He fights back by repeatedly punches and kicks. The combination ends with a spin attack that sends Spyro flying. When Spyro gets back he shoots 3 fireballs at Crash running towards him. The first two loses, but the latter hit Crash distracting for a few seconds. Once he gets in the fireball he sees Spyro more and he flew the distance. Soon after he realized that Spyro Crash snake behind him. Crash flies 10 feet away. He gets up, and then they charge at each other. Crash first gets some good punches and kicks. But Spyro gets protected by Sparx and Sparx died and soon begins to scratch Crash with his dragon claws. Crash takes his fruit bazooka and shoots Wumpa fruits at Spyro. But Spyro avoidance of fruits and shoot fireballs at Crash and Crash throws more Wumpas causing explosions in fireballs. Crash had to reload your basuca with Wumpas and Spyro shot more fireballs in Crash but Aku Aku protected him and Aku Aku died and he hits Crash and burst him into flames and ran screaming. Spyro ran at Crash with his horns and hit his ass and Spyro started shooting more fireballs in Crash. But Crash used his spin attack and hit the fireballs back to Spyro and fireballs hit Spyro. Spyro made a deep breath and his mouth glowed with energy, Crash saw this and thought it can only be a fatal shot. Spyro breathed now he breathed electricity and he breathes electricity in Crash but Crash dodged the electricity. Crash saw a TNT and he throws the TNT at Spyro, the TNT exploded and hit Spyro, Crash ran at Spyro and Spyro breathed electricity giving shock to Crash. Crash then ran at Spyro and jumped at Spyro and used body slam to crush the dragon but Spyro dodged and jumped and used his horns to crush Crash successfully, Crash rised up and he saw 3 Aku Aku crates and then Crash breaks the Aku Aku crates and he is now in invicibility mode, Crash ran at Spyro and he makes a combo of punches and kicks and he finish with a powerful spin attack decapitating the dragon head off. K.O.! Crash makes his classic dance while Spyro dead corpse is in the ground Results (Cue Crash Bandicoot Theme Song) Boomstick: Spyro can have more effective attack than Crash but... Wiz: Crash was stronger, faster and better than Spyro. Spyro never received a very powerful power in their proceedings. Crash is better in combat than Spyro always was and we used Spyro from Spyro 1 to Shadow Legacy and we used Crash from Crash 1 to Twinsanity. Boomstick: Crash fights mutants sended by Dr. Neo Cortex and Spyro fights monsters, Spyro can control elements in your mouth, but Crash can go into invincibility mode with 3 Aku Akus and kill him easily and looks like Spyro got "Crashed". Wiz: The winner is Crash Bandicoot. Who Would You be Rooting For? Crash Bandicoot Spyro The Dragon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Sony' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music